Elígeme
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] No importaba a quien eligiera, siempre habría un corazón roto de por medio.
1. Complicación

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: ** Regalo para Mary y precuela de "Rosas". No hay amor rosa aquí, solo un corazón sangrante y roto que me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, aun si Sapphire esta involucrada este oneshoot es Ishi.

No me toquen mis inexistentes bolas, escribir esto ya me dolió como el carajo: Gracias. *se va a un rincón a llorar*

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_Dicen que la vida no es más que un camino en una sola dirección con un montón de ramificaciones y desviaciones llamados "si yo hubiera" o "y si..." que en determinado momento nos ponen en aprietos, como humanos que somos más de uno caerá en la tentación de una determinada opción y su camino se verá truncado; otros sin embargo sólo van a andar sin mirar las decisiones frente a ellos como si aquellas no existieran. Pero a pesar de eso, hay un grupo, una pequeña porción de población que tomará las decisiones definitivas para su camino, esos incontables "y si..." que serán un desafío para si mismos y su vida; algo que no les impedirá regresar a su lugar de origen._

_O tal vez, sólo tal vez; esa decisión será la que los conduzca hasta alcanzar la felicidad y encontrar su verdadero camino._

_Eso que todos llamaban "Destino"._

_ツワブキ ダイゴ_

Le sudaban las manos, su respiración se había acelerado de tal manera que podría haber jurado que la escuchaban en la habitación contigua; quería huir, salir corriendo de ese lugar y escabullirse debajo de las sábanas como cuando era pequeña y cosas como aquella le importaban más bien poco.

Los ojos rojos que estaban observándola no ayudaban a minimizar la sensación, sino que incluso la hacían sentirse más tonta gracias a la confusión con la que la veían.

—¿Perdón? —dijo el chico después de que la piedra que interfería el tragar hubiera descendido por su garganta. —¿Qué dijiste?

Oh bien, ahora tenía dos opciones y ninguna le gustaba, podía fingir que era una respuesta de su estúpido cerebro debido a los nervios por su futuro examen esa tarde; o ser valiente y enfrentar sus sentimientos.

—M-Me gustas—tartamudeó torpemente eligiendo -no sin todo su valor- la segunda opción—.Me gustas Ruby.

El chico se removió un poco incómodo, mirando a su alrededor donde todos sus amigos estaban reunidos para compartir el almuerzo, ¡incluso sus senpais estaban ahí! Y Gold empezaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa que dejaba más bien poco a la imaginación de lo que estaba pensando.

—Ven conmigo.

Ruby se incorporó llevándose a Sapphire con él, entre los cuchicheos de las demás personas a su alrededor. Las mejillas se tiñeron de carmín casi de inmediato mientras empezaba a correr.

Ni bien llegaron a su salón de clase el chico la metió ahí y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sapphire tembló, porque ahora Ruby estaba tomando en serio su confesión y la hacía sentirse sumamente nerviosa o más de lo que podía soportar para ese momento.

—Ahora estamos solos— murmuró el moreno mientras enfrentaba con la mirada a Sapphire, si era honesto, no había pensado jamás que aquella chica de apariencia desaliñada y que disfrutaba él pelear con su persona siempre que se veían gustase de él.

Sapphire removió sus dedos con nerviosismo, abrió los labios pero nada salió de ellos.

—¿Desde cuando? — Ruby se le adelantó o bien podrían estar todo su receso de la misma manera, en momentos como aquellos no le gustaba que la valentía abandonara a la chica—, ¿por qué yo?

—¡Como si lo supiera, maldito idiota! —Sapphire le dio un puñetazo en el hombro mientras temblaba de rabia, aquel chico sólo estaba burlándose de sus sentimientos.

Increíblemente, Ruby se río con ganas por su reacción, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—¿Estas segura?— preguntó después de un momento, había perdido cualquier chispa de diversión y ahora sólo estaba una mirada sería que la chica odiaba con toda su alma—. No soy la mejor opción.

—¿Hay opción cuando te enamoras de alguien?

Ruby frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, porque bien conocía la respuesta: no.

—Podemos intentarlo— dijo antes de que la chica se lanzara a abrazarlo.

—Gracias— murmuró Sapphire sintiendo aquellas emociones que por años había reprimido, sonriéndole con todo el afecto que poseía y provocando un gran sonrojo en Ruby.

—A ti, por tus sentimientos.

El adolescente le tendió la mano y juntos fueron a donde los demás estaban esperándolos, ninguno disimulaba para nada que se los comían con los ojos al igual que al agarre que tenían. Gold fue el primero en alzar las cejas con una obvia mueca pervertida antes de que Silver a su lado le diera un codazo en las costillas, sin embargo fue Crystal la que paró la pelea cuando entrelazó sus dedos con el pelirrojo y fulminó al moreno con los ojos.

—Hemos vuelto.

—Lo notamos— Diamond garabateó en su libreta de dibujo completamente distraído, como si la mera presencia de los recién llegados no fuera de su importancia, más cuando levantó la mirada el corazón de Ruby empezó a golpear con fuerza sus costillas.

«Lo sé todo, ¿que crees que estas haciendo?» parecían preguntar con su habitual calma.

El de ojos rojos sólo negó levemente sentándose después de Sapphire, como sí aquello no tuviera relevancia en ese momento. Un celular empezó a vibrar con violencia en la mesa de madera y Dia lo tomó de forma rápida con sus mejillas llenas de rojo, revisó el mensaje con avidez y todo color desapareció de forma instantánea.

—¿Pasa algo?— Pearl preguntó cuando notó la inquietud de su mejor amigo quien de inmediato negó.

—Riley vendrá a recogerme—habló en voz alta mientras Platina desviaba la mirada sabiendo lo que eso significaba para ella.

La campana sonó antes de que cualquiera hiciera un comentario al respecto haciéndolos levantarse para dirigirse a sus diferentes aulas, Ruby fue detenido por Diamond antes de que siguiera a Sapphire.

—No lo esperé de ti.

Fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía a Pearl y Platina al salón de arte, dejando al pelinegro con una mueca en los labios. No es como sí hubiera podido rechazarla, no a Sapphire.

Ocultó su malestar mientras le tendía la mano a la chica -quien estaba más que sumisa en ese sentido y la tomó de regreso- y le ofrecía una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo saliendo?—Sapphire preguntó momentos antes de entrar al salón de gimnasia, Ruby lo meditó un poco.

—Hoy tengo tutoría— dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Sapphire hizo un puchero desviando la mirada, había algo en el tutor de Ruby que no le agradaba; aquellos ojos azules que parecían seguirlo sin importar el lugar y como si pudiera interponerse entre una bala y el chico que la miraba con cierto pesar.

—Las cancelaré.— Prometió sacando del bolsillo su celular para mandar el mensaje, pero la chica lo detuvo.

—Lo entiendo, no canceles— le sonrió pero no había genuina felicidad en su rostro—, podemos caminar de regreso juntos.

—Hecho.

Las clases pasaron sin mucha novedad, Ruby podía sentir los cuchicheos de las chicas alrededor de Sapphire y las muy notorias miradas que le dirigían aún cuando ella las regañaba cada tres segundos.

El celular vibró en su bolsillo y cuando revisó su buzón una sensación helada lo invadió.

«Cuidala». Wally.

Ahí iba otro de sus pecados, sabía mejor que nadie lo que su mejor amigo sentía por aquella chica de aspecto salvaje y aún así había aceptado su afecto.

Un segundo mensaje y Ruby frunció el ceño.

«No podré asistir a las tutorías hoy, se me presentó una emergencia. Repasa lo mismo de la semana pasada e intenta con los ejercicios de las siguientes cinco páginas» S.S.

«¿Qué emergencia?» Tecleó tan rápido como pudo para no ser pillado infraganti, pero su profesor ya estaba tendiéndole la mano para pedir su móvil.

—Te lo daré al finalizar la clase— dijo con una sonrisa—, mientras tanto da tres vueltas a la cancha y después te íntegras a los demás.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—Estoy muerto— se quejó dejándose caer en una de las bancas mientras esperaba por Sapphire para ir a casa, el profesor le había regresado su celular, pero para su propio disgusto no había ningún mensaje en él. Gruñó una grosería por lo bajo mientras lo cerraba con fuerza.

—Estas de mal humor — los ojos azules de la castaña se interpusieron en su visión haciéndolo sonreír—, estoy lista.

—Vámonos.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la salida, donde un auto negro se encontraba y Diamond estaba subiendo. El chico se volteó sólo lo suficiente como para cerrar la puerta casi llevándose su pie en el proceso. Ruby sólo se quedó congelado al ver a la persona que iba de copiloto, quien sólo le dedicó un saludo y se volteó al conductor.

El carro desapareció en menos de un parpadeó dejando un montón de polvo por su camino.

—¿Ruby?— Sapphire preguntó agachando la mirada para verlo, pero si hubo algo en su rostro ella no encontró nada.

—Vamos, pasaremos por un helado primero. — El chico le sonrió jalandola con él, tratando de olvidar esa constante sensación de malestar.

Cuando llegaron al parque, lo primero que hizo el moreno fue conseguir el tan prometido postre; pero Sapphire terminó por dejarlo caer al sentir el roce de sus dedos contra los suyos.

El chico se rió con burla, disfrutando de la torpeza de ella, pero sólo ganó que se enfureciera y le embarrara su propio helado en la ropa.

Así era la relación que mantenían, no podían estar más de dos segundos juntos sin pelear por cualquier tontería. Era algo tan normal para ellos como respirar, como si alguien les hubiera dicho al nacer que esa sería la forma en que iban a relacionarse.

El teléfono de la chica sonó, lo que les cortó el momento de golpe. Con una mueca llevó las manos a ese lugar y lo sacó.

—¿Dónde estas?— La voz de su padre tan alegre y ronca la recibió en cuanto pulsó el botón de llamada—, recuerda que es el aniversario de casados de tus queridos padres y tienes que estar en casa hoy.

—Estoy con Ruby en el parque— se mordió el labio jugueteando con sus pies, por alguna razón desconocida empezaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—Puedes invitarlo a casa— contestó el profesor Birch ajeno a como se sentía su hija y su nuevo yerno—, sabes que pasan mucho tiempo juntos así que no hay problema.

—Esta bien, si nos vemos.

El moreno que hasta ese momento se había quedado quieto se levantó quitando los restos de dulce de su pantalón, sonrió escuetamente tomando ambas mochilas.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Sapphire gruñó cuando lo siguió sin prisa, realmente no quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse a ver cualquier porquería un viernes por la noche, pero era poco probable que Ruby quisiera quedarse y mucho más si sus padres no estaban...no era correcto.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa cuando llegaban cerca de su hogar, el chico le contestó el gesto con un ademan empezando a irse.

—Felicita a tus padres por mi— dijo antes de dirigirse a la casa de enfrente, su propia casa.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Ruby se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama, enterrando la cara en la enorme almohada que tenía. ¿Por qué había aceptado aquello? No podía llegar a comprender su nivel de estupidez, quería a Sapphire; la admiraba por la fuerza que tenía pero verla sonreirle y sonrojarse por su causa se sentía realmente mal; como sí aquello no estuviera que pasar.

Y sabía porque.

Ni bien se había desprendido de la chaqueta de su uniforme alguien tocó la puerta, se estremeció sabiendo de antemano quién estaría ahí.

—Adelante.

El hombre de veintidós años entró a la habitación con unos cuantos libros en la mano, Ruby podía distinguir algo de literatura clásica y matemáticas junto a física. Reprimió una mueca. No por los libros que le habían llevado, sino porque eso significaba una cosa: tendría que hablar con él.

—Lo lamento, supongo que no me esperabas— Steven Stone le sonrió suavemente depositando su carga en el escritorio del adolescente—, te envíe un mensaje diciendo que se había solucionado todo y podríamos tener al menos una de las dos horas; pero si estas ocupado...

—No, estoy bien. —Incluso para sus oídos su voz sonaba rasposa y culpable, pero si el otro lo notó no dijo ni pío.

—Me alegro entonces— le indicó sentarse con la mano, pero el menor fue por una de sus camisas para casa y con un gesto indicó que se cambiaria—, toma tu tiempo.

En el baño, el moreno empezó a hiperventilar. No, no y no, ¿por qué no le gritaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí después de haberlo visto junto a Sapphire? Regresó a su cuarto con rapidez y se sentó en el escritorio donde los libros y las notas -muy entendibles- se encontraban.

—Esto es lo de hoy— Steven le sonrió y se sentó tras Ruby, tratando de no molestarlo con su presencia— puedes preguntar sí tienes dudas.

—Lo tengo.

Duraron rato en completo silencio, sólo el rasgueo del lápiz contra el papel y un suave golpeteó por parte de Ruby era lo que menguaba el sofocante ambiente. El mayor podía notar como los músculos del adolescente se contraían cada vez que escuchaba un movimiento de su parte, suspiró quitándose los lentes y dejando el libro que había llevado para distraerse un momento.

—No te estoy exigiendo nada— la voz de Steven lo hizo dar un pequeño salto en su silla, Ruby estaba temiendo esa conversación desde que había aceptado los sentimientos de su vecina, pero no lo hacía más llevadero—. Empezamos esto porque lo pedí, nunca dijimos que era algo serio. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que el adolescente bien conocía, una donde escondía el dolor que estaba sintiendo—, así que concentra tu atención en los ejercicios y no le des más vuelta al asunto.

Steven acarició el cabello negro con cuidado de no sobrepasar el límite antes delimitado, cuando retiró su mano una más pequeña lo detuvo con rapidez. Ruby mantenía la vista en el suelo pero su agarre era tan fuerte que podía sentir como temblaba, el peliplateado reprimió la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y se agachó a su altura, hincando su rodilla para poder verlo a los ojos. Levantó la barbilla del menor y se encontró con los ojos rojos llenos de agua.

—¿Entonces sólo fui un juego?— Se sentía una basura al preguntar aquello cuando él había sido el primero en traicionarlo, pero quería saber exactamente que era lo que sentía y no arrepentirse después de sus decisiones.

Uno de los largos dedos pinchó su mejilla con afecto y algo de diversión, como sí esperara una reacción como la que había tenido.

—Te quiero lo suficiente como para dejarte ser feliz de la manera que elijas— aclaró con voz segura y sus ojos azules tranquilos, así Ruby sabía que hablaba enserio—. No quiero atarte a mi sino estas seguro, no pudo ni siquiera garantizar que serás feliz conmigo por eso te doy la oportunidad de que elijas lo que realmente quieras sin una amenaza de por medio—. Limpió las lágrimas que se habían escapado de la prisión donde se encontraban con un parpadeo para después abrazar al moreno—, ¿no es de eso de lo que trata el amor?

—Pero te estoy lastimando— inquirió Ruby al cabo de un momento, aferrandose con fuerza a la ropa de aquel adulto.

—Tu dolor es incluso más grande que el mío.

Sin embargo, Ruby sabía que mentía. Había visto como Steven había cambiado desde el día que lo conoció por primera vez y sabía lo suficiente acerca de él como para saber que estaba dándole la felicidad a cambio de la suya. Y dolía, le apretaba el pecho y volvía su garganta un nudo de concreto que no quería ceder a su intento por tragarlo; porque estaba destruyendo al hombre que lo amó sin condición desde que le confesó lo que sentía y con paciencia había logrado ganarse un lugar en su corazón.

—Nada va a cambiar cuanto te amo Ruby —Steven se separó del adolescente acariciando sus mejillas—,no tengas miedo de quererla como me quieres a mi.

El menor buscó con desesperación sus labios, importándole poco que estuviera mal su acción; que con cada roce de sus labios iba abriendo una grieta en aquel corazón que tenía en la palma de su mano.

Se separaron cuando Steven así lo decidió, ya no podía con la máscara que portaba, por lo que tenía que apurarse e irse de allí cuando antes. Acarició el cabello negro de Ruby y depositó un beso en la frente.

—Es mejor que descanses, le diré a tu madre que no te sientes bien — habló con falsa calma, intentando que su joven aprendiz y amante hasta la menos unos días atrás se tranquilizara— duerme un poco.

—¿Podrías quedarte un poco más?— Murmuró deteniéndolo por la muñeca, pero el mayor le dio una negativa fría.

—Esta noche no. —Contestó cubriéndolo por completo para después darle la espalda al adolescente de cabello negro, se tragó un suspiro y le dedicó una última mirada— No te haré elegir, independientemente de tu respuesta seguiré siendo tu tutor hasta que te gradúes.

«Aunque la elijas a ella».

La oración no fue dicha, pero Ruby la entendió y su dolor se incrementó, ¿por que tenía que ser tan idiota? Cuando se quitó la colcha de encima Steven había desaparecido dejando la habitación más helada de la que alguna vez Ruby sintió. Se abrazó a sus rodillas empezando a sollozar.

Era la peor persona del mundo.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—Te ves terrible— Sapphire acarició su frente intentando comprobar su temperatura, cuando se dio cuenta del ceño fruncido de su novio retiró la mano—, no pareces enfermo.

—Supongo que dormir ayudó— Ruby se metió más en la habitación de la chica, aunque aquello fuera una vil mentira, no podía dormir y por eso estaba ahí.

La castaña se mordió el labio, algo no se sentía bien con el chico, pero no podía simplemente preguntar; por algo él había aparecido en su habitación a tan altas horas de la noche.

—¿Quieres un vaso de té helad...—Sin qué lo esperara sus labios fueron capturados con rapidez y destreza, Ruby se había acercado a ella hasta poder besarla y aquello provocó que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo tan fuerte que incluso una manzana palidecía a su lado.

—Perdón por molestarte, es mejor que me vaya— El chico escapó por la ventana justo antes de que las luces de un coche iluminarán la propiedad.

Sapphire se quedó ahí sin saber que decir, boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Un chillido agudo salió de sus labios mientras se arrojaba a la cama y empezaba a patalear de la emoción.

Amaba a Ruby. Nadie podía negar ni cambiar ese hecho.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Decisión

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Capítulo 2, no tener internet un día es muy productivo (? TuT

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Miró el techo de su habitación y suspiró. El humo del cigarro lleno el lugar y aquello lo relajó, tenía años sin fumar, pero en ese momento no había nada que le apeteciera más que llenarse los pulmones de humo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Riley le dio con un rociador de agua directamente en la cara para apagar su cigarrillo.

—Diamond tiene asma— dijo empezando a abanicar para sacar el humo—, eso es malo para él.

—Perdona— se disculpó sinceramente, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Al menos su novio no estaba esa noche ahí por lo que el olor saldría para en la mañana.

Sintió al moreno sentarse en su cama con la mirada fija en él.

—¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a soportar esto?— Preguntó acariciando el cabello plateado como sí se tratara de un niño—, no es como sí de verdad fuera el único chico.

Mentía, ambos lo sabían; por lo que Steven sonrió.

—¿Puedo enamorarme de Diamond entonces?

—Ni se te ocurra— Riley gruñó perdiendo su siempre serena expresión y después negó—; aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás es ruin.

—¿Incluso sí no lo sabes?

—Steven, tanto tú como yo sabemos que ella está al tanto de tus sentimientos— el moreno hizo mala cara, como una madre reprendiendo a su hijo—, eres demasiado obvio, me sorprende como nadie se ha dado cuenta.

—No puedo enfrentarlo. —La voz de Steven fue un susurro lleno de agonía— si la elige, esta vez...

«No podrás superarlo» Riley entendió el mensaje apretándole la mano. Podía tener veintidós años, pero Steven estaba tan asustado que bien podría parecer de ocho.

—Confía en él, volverá a ti. — Casi se arrepintió de decir aquello, eran las mismas palabras que Winona le había dicho cuando Wallace había tenido el accidente casi dos años atrás.

—Riley, quiero dormir. ¿Podrías...?

—Descansa.

Salió de la habitación, pero fue capaz de percibir los temblores que el otro trataba de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje, tendría que meterse en ese asunto si o si.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Ruby murmuró algo mientras dormía en plena clase de geografía, Wally a su lado suspiró intentando tomar notas lo mejor posible, al menos hasta que escuchó la risita tonta por parte de Sapphire. Aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba estaban mirando a otro con el amor que deseaba para si y dolía. Desvió la mirada incapaz de contenerse y levantar la mano.

—¿Puedo salir un momento?—preguntó al profesor quien sólo asintió sin perder la velocidad de su escritora.

—No tardes.

Wally cabeceó en asentimiento tomado el pase del pasillo, gracias a su rara enfermedad crónica los maestros tendían a darle mucha libertad de movimiento así que se dirigió al baño para tratar de despejarse.

En el trayecto se encontró con Diamond que parecía haber adelantado su almuerzo pues mordía un suculento bollo relleno de carne. Le sonrió olvidando su malestar, pero aquellos ojos grises parecían poder leerlo a la perfección.

—Lo siento. —fue lo único que dijo palmeando su espalda—si él al menos entendiera...

—Han pasado dos meses .—Wally dijo con voz cansada—, supongo que no van a terminar jamás.

Diamond frunció un poco el ceño, de todos; él era el único que sabía de la relación que Ruby y Steven mantenían en secreto. Había sido realmente una sorpresa cuando al pasar por la casa de su novio -¡a la mierda los prejuicios!- los había encontrado a los dos en plena sesión de besos para nada inocentes. Pero ahora estaba jugando a dos bandos y se sentía asqueado.

—¿Estas bien con eso?—preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a Wally—, ¿no lo intentarás?

—Ella es feliz de esa manera y no soy quien para alejarlo de su lado.

El timbre sonó asustandolos, pero ambos se sonrieron con un mudo "es hora de regresar a la realidad" mientras cada uno tomaba su camino para encontrar sus cosas.

Cuando Wally entró al aula Sapphire era la única que estaba ahí arreglando su mochila, al parecer Ruby había ido a la cafetería a encontrar comida para todos y se encontrarían donde siempre.

—No tienes que hacerlo— Wally le sonrió terminando de meter su lapicera—, tampoco espero una respuesta, ya sabes.

La chica se tensó intentado no lucir incomoda, pero el rubio podía notarlo fácilmente.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Sapp. —Le dio una palmada en la cabeza y tomó su mochila—. Hoy comeré con Pearl y Platina en el salón de arte ya que no hemos terminado el proyecto para el festival, así que discúlpame con los demás.

—Wally...

—No digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? — La tranquilizó mientras salía del aula, tenía que irse tan pronto como pudiera.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Ruby se estiró en la banca esperando por los demás, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí u nadie llegaba, Diamond se aproximó y lo observó detenidamente antes de hablar.

—Pearl y Platina tienen trabajo que hacer para el festival— explicó aún sin sentarse.

—¿Nos acompañarás? — Preguntó el moreno de ojos rojos, el ambiente era sofocante para él, casi preferiría que Dia le gritara a que lo mirara con esa expresión tan triste.

—No, prefiero comer solo.

Ruby gruñó.

—Dilo de una vez— lo retó levantándose de la banca.

—¿Cómo puedes jugar con él? Si lo que querías era un juguete sólo tenías que ir a una tienda de videojuegos— Diamond lucía de verdad molesto, pero Ruby lo estaba todavía más y aquello no disminuía con las palabras—. Steven te ama, pero lo único que haces es lastimarlo, Wallace lo hubiera protegido de ti y no sería un completo idiota.

El puñetazo no se lo esperó ninguno de los dos, Ruby sólo actuó por instinto al ser comparado con el ex novio del peliplateado en tanto la respuesta de Dia fue derribarlo mientras le daba un golpe directo a la mejilla derecha.

—Golpearme no te hará sentir mejor— los ojos grises lo perforaron como lanzas de hierro pero Ruby no se acobardó volviendo a rodar para quedar él arriba y someter a su amigo. —, si tanto la quieres quedate con ella, pero decídete de una vez.

Un cabezazo y Diamond tuvo que callarse mientras se tallaba el golpe, se hubieran seguido golpeando sí Gold y Silver no hubieran llegado en ese momento.

—Basta las dos— ordenó el pelirrojo mientras sostenía a Dia, que se quejó por lo bajo—, es mejor llevarte a enfermería.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?— Gold le preguntó a Ruby quién lucía como el mismísimo diablo.

—No vuelvas a hablarme nunca— Diamond se dio la vuelta después de decir aquello como sí fuera lo más normal del mundo para él.

Los ojos rojos sólo lo dejaron marchar mientras el dolor en su pecho empezaba a ser más fuerte que el de su mejilla.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Steven miró la pantalla de su computadora, las tres miserables palabras que había escrito se burlaban de él, tenía prácticamente nada de tiempo y su ensayo no estaba terminado; podía pedir permiso de entregarlo después pero el peso de ser un estudiante modelo se lo impedía.

—Todo sería más fácil si pudiera concentrarme— «o si hubiera entendido el maldito libro», gruñó.

El teléfono de casa avisó de una nueva llamada y se apuró a contestar. Era raro que algo así sucediera a esa hora.

—¿Diga?

...

Aparcó el auto agradeciendo a los dioses que Riley no se encontrara en casa y que ese día hubiera decidido usar la moto. Casi corrió por las instalaciones después de explicarle al guardia que hacia ahí. Buscó desesperado la enfermería y cuando entró prefirió no haberlo hecho.

—Gracias por venir, Stone—la doctora lo saludo, eran viejos conocidos después de todo.

—Hola Winona—saludó y después miró directamente a Diamond en la camilla.

—Hubo una pelea, se torció el tobillo pero me temo que tal vez tenga una fractura —explicó con el semblante preocupado, el aludido frunció los labios sin lograr decir algo en su defensa y evitó ver a Steven.

—Me encargaré de llevarlo al medico— habló con el mismo tono hueco que solía usar para evitar traicionar sus sentimientos—, gracias Winona.

—Espero poder vernos en otra ocasion— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste—, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo haremos en otro momento— le dio un beso en la mejilla con cierta dificultad.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Ruby entró con vendaje en la mejilla, Sapphire venía a su lado tomándolo de la mano. El adolescente se detuvo cuando observó al peliplateado en la estancia, más éste no le prestó atención cuando rodeaba el cuerpo de Dia y lo quitaba de la camilla.

—Steven...

—Aferrate a mi— le ordenó a Diamond con voz suave, dejando que toda sus fuerzas se concentraran en ayudarlo a él y no ver las manos unidas de aquel a quién amaba con alguien más.

—¿Está bien así?

Aquel chico tenía la misma cualidad de Riley de ver a través de las personas y a veces enviaba ese aspecto en ellos. Sin importar que pasara sabían como se sentía el otro en todo momento. Steven asintió, si; aquello era lo mejor para Ruby. Caminaron de largo cuando pasaron del lado de la pareja y fue entonces que el mayor sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la manga.

—Steven...

—Tengo que llevarlo al hospital— ignoró como el agarre se intensificó por unos segundos—, si necesitas decirme algo lo harás más tarde en tutorías.

—Pero prometiste que tendriamos una ci..— Ruby alcanzó a tapar la boca de Sapphire, pero el daño estaba hecho.

—Bueno, de ser así supongo que será la próxima semana. — El mayor le sonrió a la castaña sin inmutarse por el enfado en sus ojos—, tengo un compromiso mañana e iré de viaje.

—¿A dónde? — Preguntó el de ojos rojos con sorpresa, Steven no le había dicho nada sobre ello.

—Duele— Diamond murmuró como sí de verdad no quisiera que fuera escuchado abrazandose más al peliplateado.

—Nos vemos.

Dejó a la pareja de adolescentes sin contestar, no podía decirle a Ruby de todas maneras. Era algo que sólo le pertenecía a él.

—No tienes que apurarte— Diamond lo tranquilizó—, fue una actuación.

—Debería decirle a Riley que no te enseñe sus trucos— Steven suspiró aliviado—, me sacaran canas verdes.

—Irás a ver a Wallace— la forma en que lo dijo hizo al mayor sonreír de forma cálida mientras lo sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Es tiempo de darle una visita— concedió despeinandolo suavemente— ¿debería avisarle a Riley?

Diamond negó y volvió a verlo con sus intensos ojos grises.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo quiero que encuentre a alguien que lo ame de verdad— contestó el mayor mientras arrancaba el auto—. Puede llegar a ser muy egoísta, testarudo y sobre todo arrogante, pero es un gran chico. Si ella puede amarlo y hacerlo feliz no tengo porque interferir.

—Ella no podrá amarlo como tú.

Steven no contestó, no podía medir los sentimientos de Sapphire y los suyos para compararlos. Él sólo quería que Ruby encontrara la verdadera felicidad aún sino fuera a su lado.

Después del viaje al hospital, donde les dieron la mala noticia que había una fractura y debería mantener reposo al menos unos cuantos días, Diamond iba completamente callado en el asiento mientras miraba por la ventana.

Había hablado con su madre que justamente ese día iba a irse de viaje por trabajo, le aseguró que podía cuidarse por sí sólo pero estaba decidida a quedarse hasta que Steven le dijo que podía mudarse temporalmente al departamento que compartía con Riley, si ella lo veía bien. Dia tuvo que soportar una larga charla telefónica acerca del sexo entre hombres y que debían pensar en su fractura antes de hacer cosas de adultos, si él quería retomarlas después de sanar estaba bien, más no antes.

—Tu madre es muy liberal— Steven intentó iniciar una conversación y el chico se sonrojó.

—A veces creo que demasiado— murmuró con una sonrisa—, me alegra de tenerla como madre.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

Aún no terminaba de apagar el auto cuando la puerta del copiloto fue abierta y Riley saltó a revisarlo con un montón de preguntas mientras Steven reía.

—¿Lo dejarías respirar? Tendrás dos semanas con él.

Riley enrojeció al mismo tiempo que Dia, aquella situación le daba la ventaja para jugarle unas cuantas bromas a Steven pero prefería ahorrárselo y dejarlos disfrutar la compañía del otro.

—Iré a dormir, mañana saldré temprano— Steven se estiró mientras lo decía notando la mirada de su mejor amigo fija en su figura—, iré con Wallace.

—¿Quieres que te...

—Estaré bien. — Lo tranquilizó despidiéndose con la mano, dejando a la pareja un poco preocupada.

Riley miró a Dia que lucía realmente dañado por su amigo.

—Creo que...Ruby lo va a dejar.

—Así que la pelea fue con él— el moreno acarició la mejilla del chico y lo alzó para llevarlo hasta el departamento.

—Dudo mucho que comprenda cuanto lo ama ese hombre— Diamond bajó la mirada grisasea— y cuanto lo esta lastimando.

—Solo está en una encrucijada entre lo que quieren de él y lo que de verdad desea. — Riley lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa que sólo tenía para Dia y se besaron.

—Hey, recuerda la advertencia— Steven se asomó por la puerta y el adolescente enrojeció.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Steven miró la tumba frente a él mientras depositaba la única rosa que había llevado con él, a Wallace siempre le había gustado la extravagancia pero suponía que una sola rosa bastaría para decir lo que quería en esa ocasión.

—Hola— dijo acariciando las letras de su nombre—, cuanto tiempo, ¿no?

Recordó la sonrisa que el hombre de cabellos azules le dedicaba y trató de sonreír también, pero falló terriblemente mientras sostenía su pecho con fuerza y un par de lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

Tenía años sin llorar, simplemente aquello no le parecía correcto de hacer para un hombre de su edad; pero en ese momento, donde estaba frente a la tumba de aquel a quién amó y fue su mejor amigo comprendió que lo seguía echando de menos. Quería de regreso sus estúpidas bromas y sus comentarios sarcásticos mientras le sonreía con aquella engreída sonrisa que le provocaba darle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Extrañaba a su mejor amigo, necesitaba su compañía y sus consejos.

—El amor no se terminó— dijo secando sus lágrimas sintiendo ese pequeño dolor de siempre cuando pensaba en Wallace y Ruby al mismo tiempo—, sólo se transformó y ahora está él. No es lo mismo, no es a lo que me refiero. Sino que él es...egoísta y testarudo, pero siempre lucha por lo que quiere y no se detiene por nada del mundo; incluso sí eso lo está lastimando y me a hecho seguir su ritmo, de no darme por vencido. Serias un excelente maestro para él, estoy seguro de ello.

Interrumpió su monólogo mientras volvía a limpiar aquellas gotas molestas de sus ojos.

—No sé que hacer— admitió— soy un idiota por seguir esperándolo cuando sé que ya decidió y aunque este mal de mi parte, extraño poder abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía. Creí que la muerte era lo único que podía robarme aquello que amaba, creí...que sí él era feliz me bastaría; ¿pero cómo detengo todo el dolor que tengo dentro? No puedo sólo pretender que no lo amo o que podré resistir perder otra vez. Te perdí a ti y por poco yo mismo lo hago, pero ahora...

Steven apretó los puños, no quería seguir llorando a pesar de sólo ser un puñado de lágrimas. Lo hacían sentir débil, lo etiquetaban de cobarde por no enfrentarse a su realidad y odiaba aquella sensación tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo por permitir aquella situación.

—Es mejor que me marche— sonrió mirando la triste rosa blanca en aquel lúgubre lugar, como si fuera una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad—. Vendré a verte otra vez, lo prometo.

Sintió una brisa fresca remover sus cabellos y sonrió con tristeza, pensando que tal vez Wallace seguía cuidando de él.

—Eras un bastardo, pero llegué amarte con todo mi ser.

—Wallace lo sabia— la voz llegó hasta él y lo hizo dar una media vuelta para ver a la chica.

Winona tenía un sencillo atuendo pero lucía radiante, siempre se preguntó porque Wallace lo había elegido aún cuando ella estaba de por medio. Al parecer la chica lo intuyó porque sonrió mientras dejaba la rosa roja justo al lado de la blanca de Steven.

—¿Todavía no encuentras la respuesta? Era amor Steven — Winona sonrió con melancolia—, aunque lo amara, lo que él sentía por ti no podía compararse con el cariño que me tenía. Wallace me lo dijo, que podía decir exactamente que cosas le gustaban de mi, pero cuando se trataba de ti; solamente te amaba por ser tú.

—Lo siento, por causarte todo ese dolor— murmuró Steven pero la chica rió de forma suave.

—En otro tiempo te hubiera golpeado, pero ahora sé que Wallace me quería como podia— la mujer miró la tumba con afecto—, pero a ti simplemente te amaba, aunque en sí no hay nada simple en ello.

—Gracias.

Winona se despidió después de darle una última oración silenciosa a Wallace y se marchó, dejando a Steven con una decisión que tomar.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

El peliplateado empezaba a preguntarse como iniciaría aquella conversación, aparcó la moto justo fuera de la casa de Ruby con la decisión de terminar todo en aquella visita.

Renunciaría a Ruby, lo dejaría ser feliz con Sapphire si era necesario aunque aquello lo destrozara por dentro. Ya encontraría la manera de sacar fuerzas al menos para vivir el día a día si el chico al que amaba era feliz.

La puerta se abrió y la castaña salió de la puerta, los ojos azules como zafiros se abrieron con sorpresa y los glaciares de Steven se congelaron en el acto, la chica se volteó para besar a Ruby en los labios y después sonrió.

—Nos vemos mañana, gracias por lo de hoy.— Dijo sin perder su buen humor.

—De n...¡¿Steven?! ¿Qué haces aquí?— El moreno reparó en la presencia del peliplateado y pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando notó que estaba vistiendo su pijama, lo que podría malinterpretarse.

—Siento interrumpir, pero tengo algo que necesito decirte.

Sapphire frunció el ceño mientras tomaba la mano de Ruby y lo jalaba para con ella, sin embargo el moreno los miraba a intervalos sin saber que hacer.

—Si vine en mal momento me iré, no te preocupes— Steven sonrió, pero la alegría no existía en aquel gesto y Ruby lo sabía.

—Pasa, enseguida voy a mi habitación.

El mayor obedeció mientras escuchaba como Sapphire empezaba a reclamarle al moreno, suspiró notando que los padres de Ruby no estaban, lo más probable era que estuvieran en alguna cena importante.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del chico y se sentó en la cama individual con cierta renuencia. Aquello sólo le hacía más difícil decir adiós.

—Disculpa la demora— Ruby llegó con la mirada en el suelo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si—, ¿de que querías hablar?

Steven tomó una gran bocanada de aire, era ahora o nunca.

—Ya no volveremos a vernos.

Ruby se quedó parado sin saber que decir, el dolor golpeado como un puñetazo directo a su corazón.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchas, dejaré de darte tutorías — Steven explicó—, por supuesto; Riley o alguien más capacitado vendrá en mi lugar. No fallaré a la promesa que le hice a tus padres así que no deben preocuparse por ello, pero no volverás a verme.

El moreno no parecía capaz de moverse, por lo que Steven decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, pero transcurridos los minutos nada salió de los labios de Ruby.

—Eso era todo, perdón por interrumpirte. —Se agachó para besarlo, pero decidió que aquello sería demasiado por lo que sólo sonrió despeinando el cabello negro—. Adiós.

No un «nos vemos», o un «hasta pronto», aquello era el final.

Él no le había dejado una opción, ella era la única que podría hacerlo feliz.

Ya afuera, Steven se recargó en su motocicleta, quería patear cualquier cosa; dejar salir su frustración a rienda suelta sin importarle en las consecuencias sin embargo sabía que algo así ocurriría tarde o temprano, Ruby sólo tenía catorce años y el veintidós la diferencia era demasiado grande y las hormonas funcionaban demasiado bien en el adolescente.

Podía sentir la mirada fija desde la ventana puesta en su persona, como si aquel chico presintiera que al partir todo terminaría en verdad, como si la realidad lo hubiera golpeado de repente. Dolía, su pecho quemaba tanto que incluso tragar un puñado de brazas le habrían parecido un caramelo, no la odiaba por interponerse en su relación porque para empezar nunca habían iniciado una; ni siquiera podía decir que no estaba agradecido por la felicidad que le estaba dando a Ruby pero existía esa parte suya, esa porción de su ser que le guardaba rencor por que no era capaz de ofrecerle eso él mismo como Sapphire lo hacía. Una desventaja por haber nacido los dos como varones y en una sociedad donde aquello se veía con malos ojos; donde tenían que manchar el amor más puro con sus prejuicios y habladurías. Dos cosas que habían destruido su existencia años atrás.

Cuando había perdido a Wallace, se había jurado a sí mismo no enamorarse otra vez pero había conocido a Ruby y aquello había cambiado. Se había vuelto aquel chico más abierto al contacto humano ajeno a Riley o a su padre y sin embargo, de poco había servido porque él no había sido el elegido: había sido ella. Por su propio egoísmo al no dejarle otra elección, pero sólo pensaba en su bien.

—Es mejor irme, es tarde. —Murmuró para sí encendiendo el motor, justo cuando estaba por arrancar, un par de delgados brazos lo rodearon de la cintura.

—¡No te vayas! —Ruby había llegado completamente descalzo y con sólo su fina pijama de color rojo—, si te pierdo a ti...no me quedara nada. No me dejes, sé que soy despreciable, que me equivoque; soy una escoria pero te amo.

—Ruby, ella puede darte algo que yo no podré jamás. — Steven intentó liberar su cuerpo, pero el adolescente se aferraba con toda la fuerza que poseía.

—¿De que me serviría? Todo esta tiempo no he sido más que un cobarde al esconder lo que siento por ti en lugar de enfrentar a todos— su voz estaba cargada de frustración y de asco por si mismo, el peliplateado podía verlo claramente—. No soy capaz de resistir sin ti. El quererte ya no es suficiente, quiero estar contigo sin importar lo que los demás opinen de nuestra relación. Ya no quiero ser una sombra en el recuerdo de Wallace, quiero que me mires a mi.

—Siempre te he visto a ti— Steven le sonrió con dolor y sus ojos azules se llenaron de aquel odiado líquido—, desde el primer momento sólo fuiste tú. Pero ahora esto ya no es posible. Ella es mejor para ti.

—¡¿Y que hay de lo que yo quiero?! Yo te quiero a TI, no a ella— las lágrimas de Ruby salieron de golpe—queria... quería terminar con ella, pero no encontré las palabras para decírselo. No quiero perderte.

Steven lo abrazó importándole poco el dolor que él sentía, quería dejarlo y que fuera feliz, pero si Ruby iba a llorar así, sólo el infierno lo separaría de él; sus propias lágrimas salieron, de alvio, dolor o felicidad no podía decirlo.

Lo besó con fuerza, transmitiéndole en ese gesto lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Llévame contigo— murmuró Ruby en su oído mientras se aferraba a sus hombros—, llévame lejos de este lugar.

—Tenemos que avisarl...

—No, no me entiendes. — El moreno había sellado sus labios antes de que siguiera—.No quiero volver aquí.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—Estoy en casa— Steven murmuró mientras sostenía a Ruby al estilo princesa, dado que el chico no quería soltarlo desde que bajaron de la moto.

Aquello estaba mal, era incorrecto en todos los sentidos posibles pero ya no le importaba. Si terminaba en prisión al menos tenía la certeza de que iría feliz ahí.

Ruby les había dejado una nota a sus padres, esperaba que comprendieran la situación y no lo demandarán por secuestro o pedofilia, ya no sabía que cargo era peor.

Se fue directo a su habitación, ignorando el hecho de que la de Riley aún tenía encendida la luz. Depositó a Ruby en la cama sin embargo tampoco lo soltó por lo que se acostó a su lado.

—No voy a dejarte— dijo acariciando el rostro del menor.

—Deberías, pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero. —Ruby se abrazó a él enroscando sus piernas como si fuera una boa y Steven le sonrió abrazándolo de vuelta.

—Solo para dejarlo claro— los ojos azules estaban radiantes al hablar—. Estoy absurdamente enamorado de ti.

—Por favor, nunca dejes de hacerlo.

—¿Dónde está el chico cool que decías ser?— Bromeó descansando la mejilla en su cabello—, sin importar cuantos años pasen y cuantos retos se interpongan, mientras estás a mi lado podré con todo ello.

—No te merezco.

—Quién decide eso soy yo.

Steven lo besó cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras el chico empezaba a meter las manos bajo su playera. El contacto tan inocente empezaba a molestarles pero el mayor se detuvo antes de no poderse detener.

—No es momento para...

Ruby lo interrumpió mientras se deshacía de su ropa superior y se subía sobre el estómago de Steven.

—Quiero ser uno contigo. —Dijo seriamente—, te amo Steven.

—Yo también te amo Ruby—se incorporó para rodearlo con sus brazos y depositar un beso en el cuello del menor—, para siempre.

El adolescente sonrió, porque justo ahí, en ese lugar y entre esos brazos había encontrado su espacio en el mundo. Tendría que disculparse con todos, pero sólo por esa noche sería la persona más egoísta del mundo y pensaría sólo en el amor tan grande que le tenía a Steven, porque por él era capaz de dar su vida y todo lo que hiciese falta para poder seguir a su lado.

«Lo siento Sapphire» pensó antes de fundirse en un beso profundo con Steven.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	3. Extra del capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Un extra del capítulo dos, a la mañana siguiente... 3

Mary, es y será por siempre tu regalo :3

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Silencio.

Si alguien arrojara un alfiler el sonido produciría eco en aquella habitación completamente en calma. La lucha de miradas seguía, azul contra gris, gris contra roja. Ninguno hacía ningún movimiento, no porque fueran incapaces de ello; sino porque cualquier mínima señal sería como lanzar una granada en medio de la mesa.

—Así que... Sólo te lo llevaste— Riley sorbió el café en su taza con la mirada fija en Steven, el peliplateado no se acobardó ante el desafío.

—Lo obligué— Ruby dijo en defensa de su novio.

—Digno de ti— Diamond susurró.

—Dijiste que no querías que te hablara— el moreno se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

Steven quería golpear a los tres por la actitud tan inmadura, aunque él también lo estaba haciendo.

—Creo que Dia merece una disculpa— le dijo a Ruby notando que sus ojos rojos se oscurecieron—, quién golpea primero lo hace.

—Él tuvo la culpa.

—¿Estas seguro de eso?— Riley dijo mirándolo fijamente, el moreno gruñó sin poder soportar aquellos orbes fijos en su persona.

—Deja tus ojos de serpiente— Steven amenazó abrazando a Ruby.

Diamond frunció los labios, tanto él como Riley compartieron una mirada y empezaron a reírse suavemente mirando a la pareja.

—¿Tal para cual no? — Se rió el mayor de pelo negro—, en realidad los escuchamos hablar...

—Además que recibimos una llamada— Diamond lo cortó para no mencionar las actividades nocturnas que escucharon después de aquella conversación y el ánimo que fue compartido también—. Supongo que viajar lejos es algo que un par de fugitivos haría.

—No volver a su propia casa— Riley concedió.

Más la otra pareja no les estaba prestando atención, Ruby tenía la cara completamente enrojecida y escondida en el pecho de Steven en tanto él no hacía más que evitar el contacto visual sospechando que habían sido escuchados por ese par, lo que no los hacía sentir muy cómodos. Diamond y Riley se miraron sorprendidos, cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

—¿Debería preparar arroz rojo para la comida?

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	4. Perdón

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Este capítulo me rompe el corazón y lo rehace al mismo tiempo. Está basado después de "Rosas", unas semanas después del encuentro entre ellos.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

El bullicio llenaba aquella cafetería donde una chica de cabellera castaña estaba entrando, el olor dulzón del chocolate y leche llenó sus fosas nasales mientras trataba de calentarse las manos inútilmente, afuera hacia frío y su cuerpo se había habituado a ello, pero la sensación que persistía en sus huesos le dolía.

Escaneó la estancia con sus intensos ojos azules y alguien levantó la mano para que se aproximara. Gruñó ajustando su bufanda para después caminar en esa dirección y sentarse de mala gana, todo su lenguaje corporal hablaba de mandarlo a la mierda con una patada en las bolas y marcharse.

—Gracias por venir. —Al parecer el chico no era estúpido y podía entender sus sentimientos, sin embargo mantenía una sonrisa serena en sus labios—, pensé que...

—No vine aquí por mi—Sapphire lo cortó de golpe mientras tomaba rudamente el menú para enfocar su mirada en otra cosa más que en su rival—. Wally me lo pidió.

Steven Stone suspiró intentando no sentirse tan miserable como lo hacia, era más que obvio que aquella muchacha lo odiaba y si pudiera empujaría pequeños clavos calientes bajo sus uñas. No la culpaba, él había permitido que la mentira de su novio se extendiera lo suficiente como para lastimarla y poco había hecho para cambiar como había terminado todo.

—Aún así, gracias— le dedicó una sonrisa antes de llamar a la mesera, hicieron su pedido sin mucho ánimo y después se quedaron en silencio.

Sapphire se mordió el labio incapaz de encontrar que decir, podía sentir las viejas heridas sangrando con cada tortuoso minuto que pasaba, incluso cuando la mesera había traído su chocolate junto a un pastelito de vainilla no había encontrado como iniciar una conversación con su antiguo rival de amores.

—Cambiaste tu cabello— Steven soltó de golpe haciendo que levantara la mirada para fulminarlo.

—Claro, porque mi cabello es de vital importancia para ti —siseó molesta—, ¿por que tenías que ser el caballero perfecto y buscarme? No necesito tu compasión.

La chica tembló, por el dolor o el enojo no sabía pero su cuerpo se movía frenéticamente como si alguien la hubiera puesto en modo vibración.

—No es compasión—aclaró el peliplateado con la mirada en su café—, quería disculparme contigo porque aún si fue él quien lo hizo también fui responsable. No lo detuve, dejé que la relación que tenían siguiera y no lo alejé de mi lado.

—No mientas— Sapphire pinchó con brusquedad su pastelito para después mirarlo acusadoramente—, siempre fui consciente de que estabas mirándolo, sabía que estabas enamorado de él e incluso una vez llegaste cuando casualmente le diría mis sentimientos. Nunca fue tu intención dejarlo, así que no me vengas con esa clase de mentiras.

—Te equivocas. Intenté alejarme de él incluso antes de saber que tú estabas enamorada. —el peliplateado suspiró sabiendo que tenía que revelar mas de lo que quería—. El chico con el que salí en preparatoria murió cuatro meses antes de que aceptara ser tutor de Ruby. No era mi mejor época cuando lo conocí, pero él insistió en ayudarme y yo le pagué con sus clases pero siempre pensé en huir.

—Hasta que comenzamos a salir.

—En realidad, nosotros teníamos saliendo dos meses antes de que él te aceptara — Steven le dio un sorbo a su café con tranquilidad—. Si te interrumpí la primera vez, es porque tenía miedo de ti. Sin embargo, cuando Ruby aceptó tus sentimientos decidí alejarme.

—Pude haberlo hecho feliz—Sapphire apretó los puños completamente frustrada—, si tú...

La chica calló de golpe, porque no podía desquitarse con aquel hombre que tenía tanto amor en la mirada cuando hablaba de Ruby, porque fue en ese momento que comprendió lo que su amor le había impedido ver: Ruby siempre había estado enamorado de Steven. Por eso se había negado a dejarlo de lado cuando lo conoció.

—No tenía duda de eso—concedió el mayor—, soy un hombre, ocho años mayor que él y con un pasado que no podía olvidar. No podía ofrecerle más que el amor que le tenía... en cambio tú siempre fuiste la mejor opción.

—Y todavía así, él no me eligió.

La mesa se quedó en un silencio fúnebre, en ese momento más que en ningún otro la chica deseó correr lejos de ahí. Dejar a Steven con esa cara llena de dolor era lo mejor que podía hacer, por muy cruel que se sintiera se lo merecía. Él también merecía conocer lo que era el dolor de perder a la persona que más amabas en el mundo.

—Esa no fue mi elección.

Sapphire tembló, porque lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser aún si fuera un sentimiento irracional porque sabía que no era toda culpa suya, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Dar una segunda oportunidad a alguien que te lastimo. Es como devolverle la pistola a alguien que te dio un balazo. — El veneno se deslizó por sus palabras, era lo único que podía hacer; dejar fluir sus malos pensamientos en aquella conversación— es una estupidez.

—No tiene sentido odiar a la persona que amas — Steven le sonrió acariciando uno de los espacios vacíos de los anillos que portaba con uno de sus dedos—, no puedo decirte algo más que el que prometo hacerlo feliz.

—¿Querías restregarme cuan felices son?— Preguntó sin animo la chica, una risa seca salió de sus labios—. Eso no cambiara el hecho de que te odio, maldito pedófilo.

De haber sido otra la situación Steven podría haber reído por la última parte, pero lo único que hizo fue desviar la cabeza ante lo inútil que estaba resultando su conversación. Sin qué alguno de los dos lo esperara una chica se levantó de la mesa contigua.

—¡Deja de desquitarte con él! Es a mi a quien odias— el largo cabello negro no fue lo que hizo que ambos miraran a la chica con sorpresa, sino el vestido que adornaba su cuerpo como sí fuera un guante de la cintura para arriba y unos volantes ocultaban el hecho de que era un chico quien lo llevaba puesto. Incluso se había puesto un poco de maquillaje que realzaba el rojo de sus ojos.

Steven abrió la boca sin saber que decir, incluso Sapphire que para ese momento casi parecía de piedra.

—¿Ruby?

—No digas nada, es tu culpa por dejarme sólo en nuestro aniversario— el aludido se cruzó de brazos con fastidio mirando a su novio—, debí haber supuesto que serias el perfecto caballero e intentarías disculparte aún cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras. Sabes que ella te odia y no quería que pasara esto.

Mientras Ruby seguía con su monólogo, Sapphire notó la manera en que Steven había extendido sus brazos y el chico había caminado hasta encajar entre ellos, el ceño fruncido aún permanecía ahí pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba; estaba feliz. Las ganas de tirarle encima su chocolate ahora frío tentaron a la chica, al menos hasta que la mirada rojiza se posó en la suya.

—No te voy a permitir lastimarlo— los delgados brazos de Ruby rodearon a Steven y aferró el cabello plata entre sus dedos en una pose más que defensiva—, si quieres culpar a alguien es a mi. Sólo a mi.

Un mesero se acercó con rostro tranquilo, les dio una reverencia y cuando se incorporó lo reconocieron de inmediato, era Riley.

—Podría pedirle a la señorita el tomar asiento— dijo aunque la sonrisa amable no le llegaba a los ojos—, si mi jefe se entera de esto van a despedirnos.

—Retiraré sus platos— la mesera, que hasta ese momento repararon en que era Diamond les dedicó también una reverencia—, a menos que de verdad pienses en lanzárselo a Ruby.

Sapphire enrojeció ante el comentario, soltó un gruñido y dejó que Dia se llevara sus platos.

—Sin peleas, mi viaje a las aguas termales depende de esto— dijo mirando al trío en la mesa, Riley carraspeó con vergüenza mientras se retiraba con prisa.

Para cuando la pareja se retiró de la escena Ruby ya se encontraba sentado al lado de Steven, el ambiente era tan tenso que bien podía haberlo cortado con un cuchillo; si al menos Sapphire no lo mirara como mejor blanco.

—No puedo pedirte perdon— el adolescente suspiró siendo sincero mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con el otro—, estuvo mal lo que te hice, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón intenté hacerte feliz y poder corresponderte. Solo que no eras tú, era él; siempre fue Steven quien estuvo en mi corazón.

Sapphire desvío la mirada a sus manos, no encontraba que responder. Ella lo sabía, era consciente de eso, pero frente a él cualquier escudo que hubiera puesto sobre su corazón no era suficiente y se derrumbaba como castillos de papel; porque solamente con él podía experimentar esos sentimientos de amor tan profundos que le desgarraban el alma.

—Tuviste la opción de jugar conmigo, no soy una muñeca Ruby. También siento— la chica no levantó la voz, más no fue necesario; cada palabra era como una puñalada directa para el chico—, no tenías que jugar conmigo y aún así lo hiciste.

—Si, por que pensé... —Ruby miró la mano de Steven cubrir la suya y suspiró antes de volver a hablar—: pensé que sí tenía que enamorarme de alguien era de ti, pero el amor no te deja opciones sólo te enamoras y ya. Yo lo hice desde el día en que lo conocí en el cementerio, lo amé desde el primer momento en que vi la tristeza en sus ojos y me prometí a mi mismo que lo haría sonreír; aún sí después no lo cumplí.

Steven rodeó su cintura con el brazo, atrayéndolo a él; depositó un beso en la coronilla del chico mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo como propio el dolor que había en las palabras de Ruby; el mejor que nadie conocía cuán arrepentido estaba y si Sapphire no lo perdonaba nunca iba a perdonarse a sí mismo; por mucho que intentara hacerse el fuerte.

Iba a soltarlo cuando decidió que tal vez era una vista incómoda para la chica pero el adolescente se aferró a su agarre.

—Te amo Sapp, pero mi amor es diferente al tuyo— habló sintiendo como poco a poco perdía la fuerza para hablar—. Quise hacerte feliz, pero no puedo perderlo; no cuando lo amo tanto.

Los ojos rojos se volvieron cristalinos y fue en ese momento que Sapphire lo comprendió, Ruby sufrió todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella; cuando ella sólo había visto sus propios sentimientos él siempre antepuso los suyos e intentó hacerla feliz aún sí eso le costara el que Steven lo dejara de amar. Y fue en ese preciso instante en que se avergonzó de sí misma y de su egoísmo.

—Ruby.

Antes de que el chico reaccionara lo jaló del vestido hasta poder besarlo con todo lo que sentía: el dolor y la rabia danzando juntas mientras el amor se abría paso entre ambas. Aunque el contacto no duró mucho dado que Steven se lo arrebató con rapidez, casi sonreía satisfecha al pensar que estaba celoso pero entonces recordó que Ruby estaba vestido como chica y media cafetería estaba mirando en su dirección.

—Lo mereces— lo señaló acusador cuando volvió a sentarse, el mayor tosió para disimular una risa y recibió un codazo.

—¡Acaba de robarme un beso! Deberías estar moles...— Steven cayó a Ruby besándolo, pero en esta ocasión el chico envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del otro y sonrió en medio del gesto.

Y Sapphire sonrió, aún si el dolor persistía en su pecho ahora podía cerrar esa historia llena de espinas que tantas cicatrices le habían dejado. Ruby era feliz y la había amado a su manera, no como ella esperó; pero si con todo lo que pudo ofrecerle.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
